Prongs' Return
by MelindaPotter
Summary: Voldemort didn't kill James. Instead he sent him to a place equivalent to hell. Now 14 years later, he has escaped and is looking forward to spending some quality time with his children. Too bad Voldemort has other plans.
1. Halloween

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just think how rich I'd be if I did.$$$$$$$$$$

Summary: Voldemort didn't kill James. Instead he sent him to a place equivalent to hell. Now 14 years later, he has escaped and is looking forward to spending some quality time with his children. Too bad Voldemort has other plans.

Prongs' Return

Chapter 1: Halloween

One year old Harry Potter pulled on his mother's sleeve trying to get her to pick him up. She leaned down and pick the small boy up, then turned to her husband.

"James take Harry, I have to finish packing his diaper bag." Lily said holding Harry out to her husband.

"Sure, come here Harry. Lily, are you ok?" James asked slightly concerned.

Lily wiped the tears from her face and gripped the table in front of her to steady herself. When she spoke her usually steady voice was shaky.

"No, James I'm not." She looked up into her husband's eyes and James suddenly knew what was bothering her. He looked down at his one year old son then back up at his wife.

"We'll get them back once this is all over, Lily. It's too dangerous for them to be here. We went through this last week when we took Melinda to Tommy and Kim's."

"What if this is never over? What if something happens to us? What if something happens to them?"

James took his wife into his arms and kissed the top of her head. Then spoke to her in a gentle, calming voice.

"Lily, listen to me. I am not going to let anything happen to you or Harry and Melinda. I would die first. Nothing is going to happen. Okay? Sweetie, take Harry upstairs he should be able to get some rest before we have to go. And Lily, I love you, never forget that."

"I love you too, James. Don't you ever forget that."

Lily took Harry upstairs and put him in his crib after tucking him in and kissing him on the forehead she descended the stairs to see James standing frozen in the hall aiming his wand at the door.

"James? James, what is it?" She asked her voice trembling in fear.

"I thought I heard something."

The silent was broken by a faint pop then James turned to his wife.

"Lily, go! It's him! Go! Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off! I love you."

"I love you." She kissed him passionately and ran up the stairs. James tightened his grip on his eleven inch mahogany wand as the door burst open. And saw the monster he hated more than anything else in the world. Voldemort stepped into the house and stared at James. Before he said anything he shot a hex at James that he had to dive to miss.

"How did you do it? How did you find us?" James asked Voldemort hate clear in his voice.

"You should choose your friends more carefully, Potter."

"Peter. You're getting rats to do your bidding? You must be getting desperate."

He tried to dodge another hex but it hit his foot and left a nasty burn on his ankle. He got to his feet and shot a curse at Voldemort. He simply stepped out of the way and shot the cruciatus curse at James, who tried to dodge it but was too slow and was hit directly in the causing him to fall to the floor writhing in pain. His wand flew out of his hand and landed a few feet from him in the rubble. After the curse was lifted he reached for his wand only to see Voldemort's foot snap it in half. James looked up at Voldemort not in fear but in defiance.

"Lily has gotten Harry out by now. You've failed." James shouted at the man above him.

"I've cast an anti-apparation spell on this house. You are the one who has failed. Failed to protect your family. I have chosen a fate worse than death for you. You will live with your failure in a place where you will experience true pain. But first."

He waved his wand and a clone of James appeared looking like he was dead.

"Even Dumbledore will never figure it out. Good-bye, Potter. Helleon Ammento!"

A red light hit James right in the chest and he disappeared and in his place was a bottle filled with a bright red potion. Voldemort tied it to his black eagle owl with a note telling his death-eaters not to break it then climbed the stairs. That night Lily Potter died. That night Voldemort disappeared.

14 years later in a mansion that was left to him by one of his death-eaters Voldemort was irate.

"Of all the potion bottles, why did you have to break this one, wormtail?!"

He looked down at the potion bottle as the red potion flowed out of it like blood. Meanwhile in Godric's Hollow a man appeared out of no where.

A/N: I have had the first chapter of this story wrote out for about a year and just now decieded to submit it. Let me know what ya think. R&R


	2. Marauders' Reunion

Summary: Voldemort didn't kill James. Instead he sent him to a place equivalent to hell. Now 14 years later, he has escaped and is looking forward to spending some quality time with his children. Too bad Voldemort has other plans.

A/N: Wow! I'm shocked I got such positive reviews for this story. I'll try and type up a chapter a week. That's all I can do with college and handling my other stories too. I think its about time the marauders had a reunion!

Chapter 2: Marauders Reunion

He puts a hand to his head as he sits up and looks around.

"Where am I? Wait, I know this place. This is Godric's Hollow. Lily, Harry!"

He turned around and in front of him was the ruins of his house. James felt tears well up in his eyes, he brushed them away as he looked at the ruins. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, young man I didn't mean to scare you. You look lost, can I help?"

"Yes, can you tell me what happened to this house?"

She looked past him at the ruins and her head shook as a sad look came onto her face.

"There was a big fire about fourteen years ago."

"Fourteen years. What happened to the people who lived there?"

"There was a family a man, his wife, and their two kids. The man and his wife died in the blaze. No one knows what happened to the girl but the boy is living with relatives. Are you sure you are alright?"

She asked looking genuinely worried.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you."

She nodded and continued down the street as James looked back at the house.

"Fourteen years?! Maybe Remus still lives in the woods outside the village. He can probably explain this to me."

About thirty minutes later Remus was sitting in front of his fireplace with Sirius in his dog form, laying at his feet. A knock on the door caused Sirius to perk up his ears and look at Remus. He motioned for Sirius to stay where he was and got up to answer it. He opened the door and nearly passed out from the shock.

"Moony!"

James said as he moved to hug him but was stopped by Remus' wand pointed straight at his heart. Sirius was instantly by Remus' side growling and baring his teeth.

"I don't know who you are but how dare you! How dare you disgrace the name of James Potter?!"

"Remus, listen to me. Hush up Sirius!"

Sirius immediately stopped growling and looked up at Remus. 'How did he know who I am?' Remus seemed to be thinking along those same lines.

"Who are you?"

"It's me, James."

"Prove it."

"In our fourth year we threw Filch's cat on top of the Astronomy tower. No one ever found out. We didn't even tell that bastard Pettigrew."

Lupin looked like he had just seen a ghost and Sirius changed into his human form.

"James?! Is that really you?"

Sirius said as he looked at James.

"Yeah, it's me, Padfoot. And let me just say you looked better as a dog."

Sirius pulled James into a hug and then Remus asked the big question. "How?"

Lupin brewed him a cup of tea while he told them the story.

"Then I woke up I don't know what happened. But enough about that. Where is Harry? How did he survive that night." James asked worrying about his son.

"Relax, he's fine. He lives with Lily's sister."

Lupin said this and James spit out his tea.

"As in the Dursley's?! Why? He should have been given to you Sirius."

"I was a little tied up." Sirius said dropping his head.

"What do you mean?"

"I was arrested the day after Voldemort attacked. We never told anyone anyone we changed secret keepers. Everyone thought I was a traitor. I tried to kill Pettigrew but he blew up half the street, killing about thirteen muggles and faking his own death. I was arrested after that. I was in Azkaban till a year and a half ago." Sirius said his head still hung. James hit him in the head causing him to look up.

"Well, at least you have a reason for being so ugly now." James said as Remus laughed.

Sirius smirked and fired back at James. "Yeah, well what's yours?"

"That hurt. Anyway, how did Harry survive that night?"

"You can thank Lily for that. She sacrificed herself for Harry, that created a kind of barrier. Voldemort's curse simply rebounded straight back at him. All Harry has is a scar shaped like a lighting bolt on his forehead." Remus explained.

"Bless you Lily. So Voldemort's gone?"

"No, he returned about a month ago. He nearly killed Harry, but don't worry he's fine." Sirius said trying to calm his best friend.

"And Melinda?"

This made both Remus and Sirius laugh.

"She's still living with Tommy and Kim. She's fine." Sirius said in between laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"I hate to interrupt this but we have to let Professor Dumbledore know about this. But how? I can't write this in a letter, he'll think I've gone mad." Remus said sitting down on the couch.

"I thought you were the smart one, Moony. Give him a call on the Floo network. Tell him to come over." James said as if it were obvious.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Probably because you rarely think." James said and then ducked as Remus chucked a pillow at him. Remus walked over to the fireplace and grabbed some glittering powder and threw it in then spoke into the green flames.

"Professor Dumbledore sorry to interrupt but I need you come over as soon as possible."

Lupin stepped back as a spinning form appeared out of the fire and brushed the soot off his robes.

"What can I do for you Remus?"

"We have a guest."

He gestured toward James and for the first time in his memory Dumbledore seemed shaken.

"James?" Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling just like James remembered them.

"Albus, it's good to see you." He walked up and hugged his old mentor. They sat there catching up well into the afternoon until finally Dumbledore stood up.

"Well I think I can safely say that Voldemort is not going to take this lying down. He's going to be after you, James."

"I know."

"I also believe the safest place for you is at Hogwarts. I need a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher any way." Dumbledore said smiling as James' jaw hit the floor.

"Are you serious?"

"Very. But until then you should probably stay with Sirius as number 12 Grimmauld place. If that's ok with you, Sirius."

"Absolutely"

"Then you should get going so should I. I must make arrangements for Harry to be picked up from his Aunt's and Uncle's. It's good to see you again, James."

"You too." He watched as Dumbledore stepped back into the flames then turned to Sirius.

"Is he talking about the same number 12 Grimmauld place you said you would never go back to?" James asked. He watched as his best friend's smile turned in to a grimace.

"Yeah. We should go."

They walked into the woods outside and with a sweep of their cloaks all three wizards had vanished.

_A/N: Well! This story is coming so much easier than my other ones. R&R everybody_


	3. My Angel

Summary: Voldemort didn't kill James. Instead he sent him to a place equivalent to hell. Now 14 years later, he has escaped and is looking forward to spending some quality time with his children. Too bad Voldemort has other plans.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I have to spend the first thirty minutes of my day reading reviews. I'm not complaining though I love it. Ok on with the story.

Chapter 3: My Angel

The three wizards landed in front of number 12 grimmauld place and quickly walked inside. They no more got the door closed when Melinda ran up to them and threw her arms around Sirius then Remus. She finally released them and stood back her hazel eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Sirius! Remus! I've missed you so much!"

"We've missed you too." Remus said laughing at her enthusiasm.

"How have you been?"

"Fine. I..." Her voice trailed off as she caught sight of James. Fear swept over her face and she slowly backed away drawing her wand as she went. Remus seeing this going downhill decided to intervene. He stepped in between James and Melinda then tried to calm her fears.

"Melinda, lower your wand. We can explain."

"Explain?! Explain what?! That my dead dad is standing in front of me?" Melinda said looking from Remus to Sirius then to James. Sirius decided it was his turn to try and calm his upset goddaughter.

"Melinda, please calm down. Your dad didn't die. This is your dad." He explained. This only angered Melinda more.

"What are you playing at?! My dad is dead! What are you trying to prove?!" She screamed at them causing the two men to wince. James stepped toward her only to see her back away slightly.

"Melinda, my angel. It's me. No one else ever called you Angel did they?" James asked. Her eyes filled with confusion as her wand dropped to her side.

"Daddy?" She said weakly. He nodded. Suddenly her knees buckled and James barely caught her before she hit the ground. He tapped her face softly to wake her and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Melinda are you ok?"

"I'm not dreaming am I?"

"No sweetie you're not."

"How?"

"I'll explain later. All that matters is that I'm here."

"Yeah."

After he helped her up she turned to Remus.

"By the way before I forget, Snape is here, he would like a word with you." She said. James' smile turned into a glare.

"Snape is here?! Why?" He asked seething.

"He's in the order. Excuse me." Remus said quickly and walked through the door almost at a run. 

James turned to Sirius trembling slightly in suppressed rage.

"How is it that a death-eater is a member of the order?!"

"You'll have to talk to Dumbledore about that."

"Daddy, I don't like him either but I've learned to put up with him. Even though it is very, very hard."

James smiled at her temporarily stunned at how much she sounded like her mother. He was jarred out of his thought when the door open and Remus walked back in the room followed closely by Snape, who turned white as a ghost when he saw James.

"Hello, Severus. Long time no see."

Snape looked from James to Remus to Sirius to Melinda as if expecting them to shout April Fool. When none of them did he turned to Remus again.

"Professor Dumbledore will be by for that report when he drops Potter off tonight. Have it ready."

Snape swept past Sirius, James, and Melinda like they weren't even there and out the front door. Sirius sighed then turned back to the others.

"Well how about some diner? I'm sure Molly will cook us up something."

"Shouldn't we wait for Harry? Snape said he would be here soon." Melinda suggested.

"I agree with Melinda. Besides there's a meeting going on in the kitchen."

Melinda sighed. "Alright I get the point. I'll go find Ron, Hermione, and George so we can try and figure out what you guys are talking about together."

She smiled at Remus and Sirius then kissed James on the cheek. Then climbed the stairs her auburn hair sweeping behind her.

"She may look like her mother but she acts just like me." James said watching her climb the stairs.

"You say that like its a good thing Prongs." Sirius said nudging his best friend in the side.

They all walked down the stairs. Upstairs Melinda sat down next to George and sighed contently as he rubbed her shoulders. She looked up and watched Ron and Hermione argue about something. After a few seconds she looked over at Ginny.

"How long have they been doing this?" Melinda asked.

"About five minutes."

"Guys, please knock it off. I need to tell you something before you go down stairs."

"What is it, baby?" George asked slightly worried about his girlfriend.

"I... My... my dad is down stairs in the kitchen."

They all looked at her for a few seconds then Hermione spoke in a slow and cautious voice.

"But Melinda your dad is..."

"Dead? I thought so too. I even started to curse him into oblivion. But then he said something. Something I only remember my dad saying to me."

"What?" Ron asked.

"He called me his Angel. That is what my Dad used to call me every night as he tucked me in. Its him."

Just then Harry walked in. A swift shake of her head told the others not to say anything.

"Harry!"

She hugged him then sat back down on the bed as he looked at all of them.

"What's going on?" He said looking at all of them suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Melinda asked innocently.

"You guys are hiding something."

"Harry I have to tell you something. I...I... You guys wanna help me out?" She said looking around.

"No way." Ron said firmly.

"You're on your own." Fred said getting up and looking out the window.

"Thanks guys. Uh, you might wanna sit down."

He sat down beside her becoming more and more worried.

"Harry, I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna come right out with it. Dad's alive."

Harry face went from worry to shock in two seconds flat.

"Dad... as in our dad?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"He didn't say. I think he wanted to wait till he could tell both of us."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

A/N: I know I'm evil. I admit that. I'll get that next chapter up soon. I promise. Have a little faith in me. R&R


	4. Info on Melinda

A/N: Lots of people have been asking about Melinda so I figured before I go any further into the story I better explain. James said in the first chapter "We went over this last week when we took Melinda to Tommy and Kim's." Remember? Well they knew Voldemort was coming after them. So they decided to give Harry and Melinda to a trusted friend that Voldemort didn't know about they took Melinda a week before Halloween. They were going to take Harry that night Voldemort attacked. But never got the chance.

Even though Voldemort had fallen his followers were still out there. So to protect them Dumbledore kept them separated. Melinda had to be home schooled her first two years at Hogwarts because Dumbledore figured it was too much information for Harry to digest at one time. She came to Hogwarts in Harry's 2nd year. They met then. For those who want more details I am working on writing a story about how they met. I'm sorry for the confusion. Keep sending the reviews.


	5. Explanations

Summary: Voldemort didn't kill James. Instead he sent him to a place equivalent to hell. Now 14 years later, he has escaped and is looking forward to spending some quality time with his children. Too bad Voldemort has other plans.

A/N: 11 reviews on one chapter. That has to be a record. Thanks for all the support guys. I appreciate it. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger by the way. Ok enough on with the story.

Chapter 4: Explanations

Everyone stared at the door, waiting for it to open. After a few moments Ginny crossed the room and opened the door. Behind it stood James glancing nervously at them all. She turned to the others.

"Lets give them some privacy, guys." She began to usher everyone out.

"Thanks, Gin."

Harry said smiling at her. She simply nodded and exited. Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George, who hugged Melinda first walked out the door behind her shutting the door behind them. James crossed the room and sat down on the bed opposite his son and daughter and waited for one of them to speak.

"How? How did you survive? And if you've been alive all this time, where have you been?" Melinda said as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Voldemort thought death was too good for me. I had been a pain in his side for years. So he created a clone of me so no one would realize I didn't die in the attack." James explained to her.

"What did he do to you?" Harry asked fearing what the answer might be.

"He wanted me to live knowing I failed my family. So he sent me to a place where people trapped there are reminded of their failure. I thought you and your mother died. I was constantly reminded that I failed to save you. I've heard of the spell before but I didn't know it existed. I thought it was just a myth. The way the spell works is it sends the person to that realm and they stay there as long as the potion that entraps them is in its bottle. I can only assume the bottle was broken. Guys, I know this is hard for you. But you have no idea how sorry I am that I wasn't there for you." (awwww. I'm gonna cry.)

Melinda looked from her dad to Harry then got up an sat beside and hugged him.

"It's not your fault, Daddy. It's Voldemort's." She said still hugging him. She felt the bed sink as Harry sat down and hugged him too.

"We don't blame you. We're just glad you're here now."

"I think you guys should know. I'm your new DADA teacher. Professor Dumbledore thought I would be safer at Hogwarts."

Harry looked at him and Melinda in shock and delight.

"No way! Wait till Snape and Malfoy find out they'll flip." Harry said practically shaking with joy.

"Who's Malfoy?" James asked trying hard not to laugh at his son.

"His rival at Hogwarts. Not everything is about getting back at Draco, Harry." Melinda answered.

"Wait are you talking about Lucius Malfoy's son?" James asked.

"Yes. He's not that bad, Harry." Melinda said. She had been trying to get Harry to give Draco a chance for the past year.

"You're just saying that because you like him." Harry said challenging his sister.

"Alright one, I don't like guys younger than me. Two, I don't date Slytherins, they are all jerks. And three, I have a boyfriend." Melinda finished. All James heard was the "boyfriend" part though. Suddenly his over protective dad side reared its ugly head.

"Really, who?"James asked immediately.

"George Weasley." Melinda said immediately not noticing the edge in her father's voice.

"Isn't that one of Molly and Arthur's twin boys?"

"Yeah, come on. Diner's probably ready and I can introduce you."

She led Harry and James into the kitchen where the whole Weasley family, Sirius, Remus, and Hermione was putting food on the table. George walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Yeah every thing's fine. George this is my dad, James Potter. Daddy, this is my boyfriend, George Weasley."

George shook James' hand as he gaped at him.

"It's a pleasure. I've been wanting to meet you ever since Melinda and Harry told me about you." George said in awe.

"Nice to meet you too."

Seeing the confused look on his dad's face Harry explained.

"They have kinda taken up your place of trouble makers at large at Hogwarts."

"Oh. They?"

"Me and my twin Fred." George said as he seemed to pull Fred out of thin air. Fred shook hands with James too. Melinda shook her head at the both of them.

"You two didn't act this loopy when you met Sirius."

"This is the master of trouble making at Hogwarts, Melinda. Show some respect."

James fought to control his laughter as he turned to his daughter.

"I approve. Liking jokester's must run in the family."

"That and red heads."

She nodded in Harry's direction he was standing over to the side talking to Ginny. James smiled and sat down next to her. The whole night was filled with food, talking and laughter, brought on mostly by James and Sirius. It was almost midnight when they all finally turned in.

A/N: Well? I got a special surprise in mind for all Sirius lovers in the next chapter. It's a good thing so be sure to read it. R&R


	6. Clearings and Parties

Summary: Voldemort didn't kill James. Instead he sent him to a place equivalent to hell. Now 14 years later, he has escaped and is looking forward to spending some quality time with his children. Too bad Voldemort has other plans.

A/N: Ok. I promised all you Sirius lovers a surprise and you are going to get it. I'm sure you guys probably knew this was coming. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: Clearings and Parties

Harry had a good night's sleep that night but was woken up earlier than expected by his dad.

"Harry, Harry wake up." He gently shook his son to wake him. Harry groaned and looked up at his dad.

"What is it, dad?" He asked groggily.

"Sirius, Remus, Professor Dumbledore and I are going to town. Will you guys be ok?"

"Sure. But why are you going to town?" He asked sitting up.

"To let the ministry know I'm alive, to pick up my supplies for school and to take care of some other things."

"But…ok, be careful." He said giving him a quick hug.

"I'll see you later. Tell Melinda for me."

"Bye."

Harry, Melinda, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny spent most of the next day helping Mrs. Weasley clean up the drawing room. Melinda and Harry however were worried about Sirius.

"I'm not sure Sirius should have gone with them. It's too dangerous." Melinda said while they were taking a break.

"I know. But it's not like he doesn't have a good disguise." Harry stated although he still look worried.

By lunch time Mrs. Weasley could tell their hearts wasn't in it and told them to go downstairs and she'd fix lunch. Just when they reached the bottom of the steps the door opened and James and Remus walked in. Melinda and Harry immediately looked worried.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked fearfully.

"Boy, you are impatient." James said barely controlling his laughter.

He stepped aside and there was Sirius holding the advance copy of the evening Daily Prophet. The front page was covered with James' and Sirius' faces and a bold headline above it that said "James Potter Alive and Sirius Black innocent" Melinda took the paper from him and read it happily.

"I don't believe it! You were cleared of all charges?! That's wonderful." She said giving her godfather a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Through all the excitement Mrs. Weasley piped up.

"This calls for a party, tonight. If you guys will help me that is."

Suddenly three barn owls landed on the table. Three or four Hogwarts letters was in each owl's beak. Ron and Hermione tore theirs open and two prefects' badges fell out. Mrs. Weasley looked over at Ron and Hermione and jumped for joy.

"You're a prefect?! Oh, Ron! This is one more reason to celebrate. I'll go to Diagon Alley if you'll give me your lists, while you guys fix everything up." She said while she was hugging Ron.

"Good idea, Molly. Alright everyone give Molly your lists and let's get to work. Fred and George go get your box of Filibuster fireworks and those self-put-up steamers. Harry and Ron in the room to the right at the top of the stairs there's a box of stuff I got from Zonko's. Melinda, Ginny, and Hermione join me and James in the kitchen we are going to make a feast fit for a king." Sirius said giving everyone their orders.

"Ron, what do you want as a reward? You know for becoming a prefect?" Mrs. Weasley said turning to Ron. He thought about it for a moment then looked up.

"Can I have a broom?" He asked apprehensively.

"Well…Sure. I better go."

Mrs. Weasley and returned hours later arms full with packages. The house looked completely different. It was covered in streamers, balloons, and lights. The whole crowd ran up to her.

"There are more packages on the steps. This place looks great guys." She said looking around. James bowed and kissed Mrs. Weasley's hand.

"Thank you, my lady."

"Oh, James stop it. Everyone get this stuff upstairs and wash up." She said slapping his hand away.

An hour later the party was in full swing Sirius and Remus were chatting with Mad-eye about how James survived; Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were looking over Ron's new Clean-Sweep 7. And Fred and George were talking trade with Mungdungus. But Melinda noticed there was one person not enjoying the party.

A/N: Well, good surprise? I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to dedicate the next chapter to how James is really getting along without Lily. Any way that will be up in the next day or two. R&R


	7. I miss my friend

Summary: Voldemort didn't kill James. Instead he sent him to a place

equivalent to hell. Now 14 years later, he has escaped and is looking forward to

spending some quality time with his children. Too bad Voldemort has other plans.

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long. It took me a little while to get it just

right. I figured the best way to describe how James is feeling is with a song. "I

miss my friend" by Darryl Worley was perfect. Hope you enjoy it.

_Song in italics_

Chapter 6: I miss my friend

James' POV

_I miss the look of surrender in your eyes  
The way your soft brown hair would fall  
I miss the power of your kiss when we made love  
But baby most of all_

How can one person hurt this much? How could I fail to save her? Harry and

Melinda tell me it's not my fault, but I know better. I should have saved her. I

promised nothing would happen. I held them back in front of Harry and Melinda

but now I let the tears flow down my cheeks. __

I miss my friend  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with  
The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again  
And let the light back in  
I miss my friend  


How can I go on without her? How can I raise our children without her? She was

the one that kept me together. I'm just an overgrown kid my-self, always have

been. So how do I raise two teenagers alone. Lil, I can't do this. I miss you too

much.

_  
I miss the colors that you brought into my life  
Your golden smile, those blue-green eyes  
I miss your gentle voice in lonely times like now  
Saying it'll be alright  
_

I miss everything about you. Your beautiful green eyes. Your silky auburn hair.

Your gentle soft voice telling me every thing's going to be ok. _  
_

_I miss my friend  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with  
The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again  
And let the light back in  
I miss my friend_

You could always make me laugh when no one else could, even Sirius. I'm even

missing those silly fights we had. Us walking with Harry and Melinda. 

_I miss those times  
I miss those nights  
I even miss the silly fights  
The making up  
The morning talks  
And those late afternoon walks  
_

I don't know how I am going to do this without you, Lil. All I know is that I will

not let that monster take away my son and daughter. I will die first. You were my

best friend, I think that is what I miss most.

_  
I miss my friend  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with _

_I miss my friend_

Normal POV

Melinda finally found James, he was sitting in front of a big picture window on the

second floor, looking out at the quarter moon. She walked up and sat down beside him.

"What's wrong?" She asked after a few moments. He shook his head then looked at her.

"Nothing."

"When are you going to let this out. I can tell there's something you have been wanting to get off your chest since you got here. Tell me." James sat there for a few moments taking in just how much his daughter was like her mother.

"This was your mother's favorite time of day. She loved the moon. She loved to take a walk around this time at night. I miss her." He said looking back out the window.

"I miss her too. But she wouldn't want us to dwell in the past." Melinda said putting a hand on his shoulder. James laughed as he looked back at her.

"You are so like her. Every time I look at you I see your mother. Every time I look into Harry's eyes I see Lily staring back at me."

"Daddy, do you know what I did when I first found out he killed you and Mom? I went into my bed room and cried. Then I made myself a promise, that I would never let him hurt me and Harry like that ever again. Now do I sound like Mom?" she asked.

"No. Now you sound more like me. I love you, Melinda." He said hugging her.

"I love you too. Now we better go back down before they come looking for us."

They descended the stairs together and joined the party. James looked over at her as she laughed at one of George's jokes and thanked God he had such a smart, sensitive, and loving daughter. Just like her mother.

A/N: Like I said I wanted to dedicate this chapter to how James was getting along without Lily. I hope you liked it. R&R.


	8. The Train

Summary: Voldemort didn't kill James. Instead he sent him to a place equivalent to hell. Now 14 years later, he has escaped and is looking forward to spending some quality time with his children. Too bad Voldemort has other plans.

A/N: Hey. I love this chapter I make a complete fool out of Malfoy. I know that will bring a smile to a lot of peoples faces. Enjoy.

Chapter 7: The train

Surprisingly the next morning went pretty smoothly, especially for a morning when they had to be on the Hogwarts' express. James was able to talk the ministry into lending them a few cars and they all piled into them at ten-thirty. They made it to the barrier with ten minutes to spare. James pulled Sirius and Remus into a hug and told them to take care of themselves. After their good byes they all climbed aboard the train. James was going to be riding on the train to Hogwarts with them. Ron and Hermione had to report to the Prefects carriage so Melinda, Harry, James, Fred, George, and Ginny was left to find an empty compartment. After only a few minutes the door open revealing Katie, Alicia and Angelina.

"Harry, Melinda, Fred, George. Did you guys have a good summer?" Alicia said looking around nervously.

"Yeah, it was great." Harry said.

Katie nudged Angelina and she spoke after giving Katie a dirty look.

"Well we just wanted to stop by and say hello."

"Did you guys want to say something?" Melinda asked noticing their uneasiness.

"Well, actually there's a rumor going around saying that... that..." Katie started.

"That what?" Harry said laughing at how his teammates was acting.

"That James Potter, The Quidditch Legend, is our new defense against the dark arts teacher." Angelina said finally.

"I wouldn't call myself a legend." James said while putting down the book he had opened. Alicia, Katie, and Angelina all jumped when they saw him. When they had finally calmed down Alica spoke.

"So its true. You really are our DADA teacher?"

"Apparently. Harry, Melinda are you going to introduce me?" James said laugh slightly at the girls' reaction.

"Oh, dad this is my teammates, Alicia, Katie, and Angelina. They are three of the best chasers I've ever seen." Harry said pointing to each of them. They all went beet red when Harry complimented them.

"Well, if we're that good you're exceptional. The best seeker I've ever seen." James looked at Harry and seemed to glow with pride.

"You didn't tell me you played seeker." James said looking at him.

"I was to busy getting over the shock that you were alive." Harry said quickly.

Alicia, Katie, and Angelina stayed for a few minutes then returned to their compartment. The next time the door opened Neville walked in. James looked up and it seemed like Alice Longbottom was looking back at him.

"Hey Harry. Melinda."

"You're Neville Longbottom aren't you?" James asked.

"Yes, You must be our new DADA teacher, Mr. Potter. Pleased to meet you."

"Yes, pleased to meet you too." Neville stayed about as long as the girls and then returned to his compartment. Melinda and Harry turned to James.

"He looks just like Alice, his mother. I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom." James got up and walked out the compartment.

"What was that about?" Fred asked confused.

Around this time Ron and Hermione joined them. A few minutes later compartment door opened again and Draco Malfoy walked in followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"I hear your father's the new defense against the dark arts teacher, Potter, looks like we got another ghost teacher besides Binns." He said laughing.

Just then James came back from the bathroom.

"Is there a problem?" James asked.

"You were saying Malfoy?" Harry said standing up.

Draco stood in the doorway torn between shock and anger. After a few moments, he fixed his usual sneer back on his face and walked out. Ron turned and looked at Melinda.

"And you defend that jerk."

"Ron, I know he's a jerk but I don't think he's as bad as you think he is." Melinda said for the hundredth time.

George put a arm around her and patted her on the back.

"Melinda, sweetie. I know you want to believe there's good in everybody but, he's a creep." George said trying to explain it to her. Melinda took his arm off her shoulder and hit him playfully in it.

"Ok, lets get pull on our robes we're almost there." Hermione said breaking up the play fight Melinda and George had going. Melinda hit George's arm one more time then pulled on her robes.

A/N: Well I think this chapter was a nice change after that sad chapter. Let me know what you think. R&R


	9. Home

Summary: Voldemort didn't kill James. Instead he sent him to a place equivalent to hell. Now 14 years later, he has escaped and is looking forward to spending some quality time with his children. Too bad Voldemort has other plans.

A/N: Hey, guys. Thanks for the reviews I appreciate it. I've started another story for those interested. It's a Harry Potter/ Charmed crossover, called Charmed I'm sure. Hope you like it and the next chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 8: Home

After a few minutes the train came to a stop and they all filed out onto the platform. After a moment a booming voice came from over their heads. But instead of it's usual "First years, this way please!" It boomed and ran toward them.

"JAMES!" Hagrid picked James up off his feet and almost cracked several of his ribs. Harry and Melinda finally got Hagrid to put him down.

"Good to see you too, Hagrid. How have you been?" James said rubbing his mid-section.

"Alright but I better get these first years up to the school, see you at the feast." Hagrid walked away beaming.

"Still the same old Hagrid. Ah the thestrals, these things scared the crap out of me in my 4th year." James said facing the horse like creatures. Harry stared in shock at the things pulling the carriages.

"You see them?" He asked his dad.

"Yeah, they've always pulled the carriages. You can only see them if you've seen death. Come on or the carriage is going to leave without us." James said and climbed into the carriage.

When the stepped into the entrance hall Peeves swooped down into front of them and saluted James who saluted back.

"General Potter. Good to have you back." Peeves said breaking the salute.

"Good to be back, Sergeant Peeves. Been taking care of things while I was gone?" James said trying to hold a straight face.

"Yes, sir. Just like you ordered."

"Good man, carry on." James said finally busting out laughing.

He turned to see curious faces and he waved it off.

"Don't ask."

"POTTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" A voice boomed over their hands. James smiled and turned toward Professor Mcgonagall who was marching toward them. She looked stern for a moment the smiled and pulled James into a hug.

"James, it's so good to see you." She said hugging him tightly.

"Good to see you too, Professor." James said letting her go.

"Minerva, please. You're a colleague now. Ok, perhaps you should move into the Great hall before the first years get here." She said ushering them into the great hall.

Harry and the others headed for the Gryfinndor table and James headed for the staff table. He took a seat to the right of Dumbledore and waited for the hall to fill. After ten minutes or so Professor Mcgonagall led a long line of timid first years At the front of the hall a hat sat on a stool after a few seconds the hat broke out in song.

_In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted.  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be divided.  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry's purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest"  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same"  
These differences caused little strife,  
When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might  
Take only those they wanted so.  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him.  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest.  
And taught them all she knew.  
Thus, the houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony,  
For several happy years.  
But then discord crept among us  
Feeding on all our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four  
Had once held up our school  
Now turned upon each other and  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end.  
What with dueling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend.  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out,  
He left us quite down-hearted.  
And ever since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Had the houses been united,  
As they once were meant to be.  
And now the sorting hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into houses  
Because that is what I'm for.  
But this year I'll go further  
Listen closely to my song.  
Though condemned am I to split you,  
Still I worry that it's wrong.  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
And must quarter every year,  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows  
For our Hogwarts is in danger,  
From external deadly foes.  
And we must unite inside her,  
Or we'll crumble from within.  
I have told you, I have warned you.  
Let the sorting now begin._

James watched the sorting without much interest, it had been a long trip and he was hungry so he sighed with relief when Alex, Zhane got sorted into Slytherin and Dumbledore stood up. He opened his arms wide in welcome.

"Welcome, to Hogwarts! I have just two words for you. Tuck in!"

James grinned as the plates filled with food he grabbed all his favorites and began to eat. His eyes constantly drifted over to where Harry and Melinda was sitting. They were sitting right next to each other and with George and Ginny beside them. It seemed like they were laughing between bites and it made him smile to see his children so happy. Finally the last of the crumbs disappeared. And Professor Dumbledore stood once again.

"I have a few announcements before we all turn in. First as most of you are aware of we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor James Potter. He has escaped from a truly tortuous situation. And we all wish him the best of luck." Dumbledore paused as the applause rang through the hall. James stood and bowed as he was sitting back down he felt someone staring at him. He looked and saw Snape looking at him his face contorted in rage. James tried not to smirk and looked back at Dumbledore.

"Now, we all now know the grave circumstances outside of this castle, but we are going to continue with business as usual. So, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the forbidden forest is out-of-bounds as is using magic between classes in the corridors. People wishing to try out for their house Quidditch teams should give their names to their heads of house. Well I think that's all of importance. Good night."

They all got up and James hugged Melinda and Harry then sent them to the tower. Professor Dumbledore came up behind him as he watched them leave.

"They've grown up beautifully, James. You should be proud." Dumbledore said looking at him.

"I know. I am. But…"

"You have time to be with them now. Don't waste it. Now come I'll show you to your office."

They walked up to the third floor and entered the DADA class room. James sat his bag on the desk and looked around.

"I remember this office. Professor Jacobs yelled himself hoarse at me and Sirius for turning our books into mice and scaring half the class to death. Except Lily she just turned them into butterflies and they flew out the window. We spent the next two days trying to find our books." James said laughing.

"Yes, she was very intuitive."

"Intuitive? If that's what you want to call it. Me I call her a trouble-maker." James said taking a seat.

"I thought that was your area." Dumbledore said pulling out a chair too.

"True. Your potion master seems to have a problem with me being the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." James said looking into those piercing blue eyes.

"I'll talk to Severus. He and you must put aside your differences if you are going to be on the same side."

"And you're sure we can trust him?" James asked still worried.

"I'm sure. If you can't trust him, trust me. Now you should get some sleep. Minerva will give you your class schedule in the morning at breakfast. Good night, James." With that he left James to his thoughts, James decided to keep and eye on Snape but otherwise he didn't let it bother him. He settled himself into his bed and fell asleep.

A/N: That is the longest chapter I have ever wrote. Now I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed. ZZZZZZZ. Oh, R&R. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.


	10. Confrontations

Summary: Voldemort didn't kill James. Instead he sent him to a place equivalent to hell. Now 14 years later, he has escaped and is looking forward to spending some quality time with his children. Too bad Voldemort has other plans.

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up; I had a very busy Halloween. Hope yours went well and you got lots of candy. Enjoy.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 9: Confrontations 

James woke the next morning with the sun shining through the window and into his eyes. He made a mental note to cover the window later and got dressed. The second he walked into the Great Hall, Snape stormed out of it. James watched him pass thinking that Albus either hadn't talked to him yet or it had done little good. He sat down at his chair and began eating, in the middle of his oatmeal Minerva sat down beside him.

"He's your schedule, James. Hope you enjoy your first class."

She winked at him then started handing out schedules to the students. He looked down at the schedule and noticed that his first class was after lunch and was fifth-year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. James grinned as he realized it was Harry's class. He also noticed that he had sixth year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's the next day. He decided that he would go back to his office and set up after breakfast. He finished and waved to Harry and Melinda as he left the great hall and they looked down at their schedules.

"Man, I don't have defense until tomorrow." Melinda said looking at her schedule.

"We have it after lunch, Harry." Ron said looking at his schedule.

"I wonder what kind of stuff he'll teach us." Hermione said practically drooling over the wealth of knowledge she could learn from James. Ron stared at her in disbelief.

"Uh, Hermione. You're drooling."

She hit Ron playfully in the arm as George sat down beside Melinda and Ginny sat down beside Harry. Melinda gave her boyfriend a quick kiss and then turned back to her breakfast. After a couple more bites they said goodbye to each other and went off to their classes. Ginny to herbology, Ron, Hermione, and Harry to Potions, George and Fred to transfiguration and Melinda to Care of magical creatures. After a hour and a half James had gotten settled in and decided he needed a cup of coffee to get him through the rest of the day. He started down to the kitchen but stopped when he head Ron's voice.

"I can't believe that git. You know why he's doing this don't you?" Ron said looking at Harry who was seething.

"Yep, it's even worse because it's my dad that's got the job this time." Harry said trying to calm down.

"Do you think you should tell him about this?" Hermione asked timidly.

"No. There's nothing he can do about it any way. Snape has always been unfair to me and always will be." Harry said looking at them. He noticed their eyes had gotten big and they were looking behind him. He turned to see his dad there also trying to remain calm.

"Harry, I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. Would you care to tell me what happened?" James asked with a touch of compassion mixed with a tone full of cold fury.

"Uh, I had a little trouble in potions class..." Harry said but trailed off under James' glare.

"Go on." James said trying not to take his anger out on his son.

"Well there's a boy who sits at our table, Neville, he's extremely forgetful. And he sort of melted his third cauldron in two years today. And Professor Snape gave me detention because I didn't warn him not to put the ingredient in till he took the cauldron off the fire."

Harry finished looking up at James. James just nodded his head but Harry could tell he was boiling. When he spoke his voice shook a little in suppressed anger.

"I see. So you, guy's theory is that he is taking his anger out on you because I got this job. Interesting. I'll take care of this Harry. You should get to your next class. Don't worry, I'll take care of it." James said patting him on the back. James wathced as Harry, Ron, and Hermione rounded the corner and balled his fists in anger.

_How dare that greasy, arrogant, beak nosed git take an old school grudge with me out on my children. _James started to go straight down to the dungeon and bounce Snivellus off the walls but instead he took a left and went into the teacher's lounge to calm down. No sooner had he sat down in the chair the door opened again and Severus walked in. James' face contorted in rage as he looked at Snape. He was about to walk out when James spoke.

"You're a coward." James said softly but loud enough for Snape to hear him. When Snape didn't answer he went on.

"You thought I was dead so you took out your anger for me out on my son and daughter. Well, that is going to stop and I mean now. I'm alive so if you want to take your anger out on someone take it out on me. But leave them out of this. If I hear you have been treating either one of them in a way I deem inappropriate I promise you will regret it." James said all in a menacing tone.

He swept out the door before Snape could come out of his shock. By then it was around eleven and he decided to go down to lunch early before his first DADA class.

A/N: I loved writing this chapter. Writing a chapter where Snape gets put in his place is soooo satisfying. Hope you enjoyed it too. R&R.


	11. DADA

Summary: Voldemort didn't kill James. Instead he sent him to a place equivalent to hell. Now 14 years later, he has escaped and is looking forward to spending some quality time with his children. Too bad Voldemort has other plans.

A/N: You have waited patiently and here it is James' DADA lesson. Hope I live up to your standards. Enjoy.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 10: DADA

James calmed down over lunch and sat there longer than he realized so he had to run to make it to his class on time. He stopped outside the door straightened his robes and walked in. Everyone was getting their books out, he put his bag on the desk and turned to face them.

"You can put your books up you won't need them." He said smiling at them. He pulled out a long list of names and began to call them out. When he got to the end he put the list back in his bag and sat on the edge of the desk.

"Ok, lets get started. This is your owl year. I remember all to well the stress that owls can bring but there is no reason why any of you shouldn't get at least an E. All this year I am going to be teaching you exactly what you need to do to pass your owl. If you make an effort you should do fine. We are going to start at the beginning with the disarming charm, Expelliarmus I know it's basic but it's really helpful plus you need to know how to do it to get through your owl. Everyone stand please."

They all got to their feet and with a wave of James' wand the desks stacked themselves against the back wall.

"Alright I'm going to put you into pairs and you practice disarming each other."

James walked among them and put them into pairs. He walked around, trying to correct those who were doing the spell wrong. Slowly the general performance improved. In all the excitement James had lost track of time, he looked up at the clock and noticed it was five minutes before the bell. He called everyone to a stop and got the classroom back in order.

"Ok, that was pretty good. Now for homework I want you to read in your book about the Expelliarmus charm and give me a short summary. Class dismissed."

James put his bag under the desk as Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran up to him.

"Do you have a class after this?" Harry asked quickly.

"Nope you were my last one for the day. Why?" James said turning to him.

"I was wondering if you could come and watch my quidditch practice?" Harry asked.

James grinned and walked to the door. "Let's go."

They got down to the pitch and the whole team was there. They talked for a few minutes then got in the air. James was amazed at how well Harry flew. He was better than him. And that was saying something. James felt a tap on his shoulder and standing there was Madam Hooch. She hugged him tightly then sat down beside him.

"I haven't had time to talk to you since you got back. How are you?" she asked looking at him.

He was quiet for a moment. She had been the one teacher who could get him to open up. He had told her some things even Lily never knew. After a few moments he spoke.

"I'm not sure. I've missed half of my children's lives. I never had a chance to see them grow up. All because of him. Not to mention Lily. I don't know if I can raise these kids without her." He said dropping his head. She used her hand to tilt his head back up causing him to look her in the eyes.

"I never want to hear you talk that way again. James Potter doesn't give up. You are a fighter. Always have been always will be. That's why you are such a good quidditch player. That is why he is such a good quidditch player." She said nodding at Harry.

James smiled and gave her another hug.

"You always had a way of understanding me you old bat."

She hit him playfully on the arm and they finished watching the game together. They were walking back to the castle some time later when Fang came bounding up to them followed closely by Hagrid. Fang tackled James and began licking his face.

"Ok, Fang. Ok, I missed you too." James said pushing Fang off of him. Hagrid picked James up off his feet and dusted off his robes and sat him back down again.

"He's missed ya, James. Care to come in for a few minutes?" Hagrid said beaming. They all walked into the small hut and sat down while Hagrid bustled around making tea.

"So Hagrid how have you been?"

James, Hagrid, Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked all afternoon. Hagrid told James about going to get Harry from his aunt and Uncle's, About Norbert and how Ron and Harry helped him get him safely to Romania. Hermione told James about their second year and about the basilisk. Ron told him about their third year and Pettigrew. And Harry told him first hand about the fourth year, the triwizard tournament, and about Voldemort's return. Later that night after dinner and after James had said good-night to both Harry and Melinda he lay awake in bed that night unable to get to sleep.

"_I can't believe all the things he has gone through. How could I let this happen? No. Don't start thinking that way. It isn't your fault. It's Voldemort's and I swear he is going to pay for this. For everything."_

With that thought in his head James fell into a light fitful sleep.

A/N: Well? Was it worth the wait? I hope so. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R.


	12. Dreams

Summary: Voldemort didn't kill James. Instead he sent him to a place equivalent to hell. Now 14 years later, he has escaped and is looking forward to spending some quality time with his children. Too bad Voldemort has other plans.

A/N: I know what you guys are thinking. "It's about time." And I'm sorry. This story is getting harder and harder to write and as of today I am taking suggestions about where to take this story. It is harder to write than I thought.

_Dreams_

Chapter 11: Dreams

Melinda's DADA lesson went just as well as Harry had, if not better. In the month that had passed James had quickly become everyone's favorite teacher, well almost everyone. Time just seemed to fly by and before they knew it October and the quidditch season was upon them. James was beginning to get a little nervous, he figured Voldemort would have made a move by now. He had been getting daily owls from Sirius and Remus but so far everything had been quiet. For now he decided to turn his attentions elsewhere. Like the thing that was making him more nervous than Voldemort. Melinda had come to him just last night and asked him to accompany her and George on the next Hogsmeade visit. She had said she wanted him to get to know her boyfriend better. All James knew about the young man was that he was a mischief-maker and held James on a pedestal because of his previous adventures at Hogwarts. Needless to say he was nervous. He didn't want to mess up his relationship with his daughter yet he wanted to protect her.

James got up the morning of and put on one of his best set of robes. He met Melinda and George in the entrance hall and they walked down to Hogsmeade together. George quickly suggested they go into The Three Broomsticks and get something to drink. Melinda and George got a butterbeer and James got a fire whiskey and sat at a table in the corner. After taking a sip of her drink Melinda announced she was going to the bathroom and left the table. James saw this as his opportunity and looked up a George who suddenly looked nervous.

"George, I am only going to ask you one question and I want a straight answer from you, ok?" James said.

"Ok, sir." James gasped, from what he heard from Molly and everyone at Hogwarts George and Fred never called anyone sir, ever. He recovered quickly and took a sip of his drink then looked into the boy's eyes.

"I know you love my daughter. And I want to trust her judgment but I need to hear it from you. Will you treat her right?" George dropped his head for a second then raised it again.

"Sir, you are right I do love your daughter with all my heart and I promise as long as I am around no one will ever ever hurt her. That is all I can promise." George said with a serious look on his face. James looked at him and nodded.

"Ok that's all I needed to know."

Melinda came back in and sat down beside George and picked up her drink.

"So did I miss anything?" She asked looking from George to James.

"Nope as a matter of fact. I was waiting till you got back to say this. It is clear to me that you to love each other very much, so I want you two to know you have my blessing." James said smiling at them.

Melinda beamed at him then hugged George. He knew that her father's approval was very important to her, so he figured he could show a little respect to the man sitting in front of him. He deserved that much.

They spent the whole day in Hogsmeade laughing and enjoying each other's company. Till they found Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny heading back up to the castle. They ate dinner then turned in to get ready for the next day. Everyone slept peacefully that night, well almost everyone. Harry could be heard vaguely by Ron and the rest of the boys in Gryffindor tower as he tossed in a nightmare he couldn't come out of.

_He sat on the throne looking down at the death-eater that was on his knees in front of him. When he spoke it was in a high, cold voice. _

"_You have failed me, Wormtail." He said._

"_I...I'm sor...ry master. I will no...t fail you again." The figure on his knees squeaked clearly terrified._

"_I know you won't. You will never fail me again." He raised his wand and said the two feared words and Wormtail fell to the floor dead. _

"_Avery!" A deatheater appeared out of the shadows and bowed to his master. _

"_Get this thing out of my sight. And tell Lucius I wish to see him." Avery dragged wormtail's body out of the room and Lucius walked in. He bowed at Voldemort's feet then looked up._

"_You called for me, my lord." _

"_Yes, Lucius. It seems we have a problem. I problem names James Potter. I want you to find out all you can about the location of Remus Lupin. We find him and both James and Harry Potter will be at our mercy." _

"_Of course, my lord." _

"_And Lucius, fail me and you will wish I had killed you." _

Harry awoke with Voldemort's voice ringing in his ears and his scar burning like fire.

A/N: I know it's short. But I told you I needed help. So I'm taking any and all suggestions. Help!


	13. Warnings

Summary: Voldemort didn't kill James. Instead he sent him to a place equivalent to hell. Now 14 years later, he has escaped and is looking forward to spending some quality time with his children. Too bad Voldemort has other plans.

A/N: Hey guys. I figured I'd give you your Christmas present early in the form of a new chapter hot off the presses. Hope you enjoy it.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 12: Warnings 

Harry and Melinda pounded on James' door for about ten minutes before he finally answered it. He looked shocked to see his daughter and son standing outside, Melinda with her arm around Harry who looked a little shaky.

"Harry, Melinda what's the matter?" James said looking concerned.

"Wormtail is dead." Harry said.

"How do you know?" James said looking at him.

"Harry is connected to Voldemort. He can sometime see what he's doing." Melinda said.

"I saw him kill Wormtail."

"Ok, I think we should go to Professor Dumbledore. Come on." James said and led them to Professor Dumbledore's office. He stopped out front and told the gargoyle the password then knocked on the door behind it. The door immediately opened and Professor Dumbledore looked up from behind his desk.

"James, Melinda, Harry! Is anything wrong?" Professor Dumbledore said while he conjured another chair.

"Harry had another vision, Professor." Melinda said helping Harry into a chair.

"Could you tell me about the vision, Harry?" Dumbledore said looking from Melinda to Harry.

"I saw him kill Wormtail then he told Lucius Malfoy to try and find out where Remus is. He's going after Remus Professor to get to me and…" Harry hesitated and looked at his Dad who had turned white. Finally after a few seconds James spoke.

"We have to warn him." James said looking from Harry to Melinda to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore got up and sprinkled some floo powder in the fireplace. He whispered something they couldn't hear and then Remus' head appeared in the fire.

"Melinda, James, Harry, Albus to what do I owe this late night honor." Remus said kindly.

"Remus I'm afraid Harry had a vision. Voldemort is after you, I suggest you get out of there and move into Grimmauld Place with Sirius. Until further notice I would advise against going outside for any reason. I suggest you floo now and floo me when you get there. Go. Hurry." Dumbledore said quickly. Remus nodded then disappeared from the fireplace. They waited in silence for the next five minutes then Remus appeared in the fireplace again.

"Thank god. Are you alright Moony?" James said getting down in front of the fire.

"I'm fine. One question, professor what happens when the full moon comes around?" Remus said tilting his head slightly.

"I'll have Severus begin brewing some wolfbane potion again. Just be careful Remus." Dumbledore said looking into the fire.

"I will, and you take care of each other." Remus said before disappearing from the fire.

Dumbledore grabbed something out of his cabinet then turned toward Harry. He handed him a vial of dreamless sleep potion then spoke.

"Now, Harry I want you to go back up to your dorm and get some sleep. This should help. Melinda will you see him back? Good night." Dumbledore said as they left leaving him and James in the office. James had been keeping himself together but the weariness was evident in his face and made Professor Dumbledore worried. He put a hand on James' shoulder which brought the young man back to reality. He looked up into his old mentors eyes then shook his head.

"Its too much, Albus. Finding out Lily's dead and then finding out I missed half my children's' lives and now Voldemort being after one of my best friends. I don't know if I can handle all this." He said looking up.

Dumbledore walked up to the cabinet and returned with yet another dreamless sleep potion and handed it to James.

"You need some rest, James. You are exhausted. Now I want you to go to your room and get some rest again this should help. Thankfully tomorrow is Saturday so you can take all the time you need. Just get some rest. I'll figure out a way of stopping him I promise." James nodded then returned to his room and downed the potion in one gulp. He immediately fell into the first content and restful sleep he had had in years.

A/N: I know it's short but I told ya'll I was having trouble writing this story so please **HELP ME. GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS. PLEASE!!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. A Special Trip

Summary: Voldemort didn't kill James. Instead he sent him to a place equivalent to hell. Now 14 years later, he has escaped and is looking forward to spending some quality time with his children. Too bad Voldemort has other plans.

A/N: I am so sorry. I got caught up with the holidays and then my school just started back and... I just got behind. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 13: A Special Trip

In the following weeks things seemed to settle down, James calmed down and Gryffindor beat Slytherin 170 to 20. In general things seemed to get back to normal. It was a week and a half before Christmas when James asked Harry and Melinda to come to his office after dinner. They knocked on his door timidly and waited for it to opened. James opened it looking tired and slightly nervous. He led them over to a couch and told them to sit and he began to pace in front of them. After watching him worriedly for a few minutes Harry spoke.

"Dad, what's the matter?"

"Huh, oh nothing. I just wanted to ask you guys something?" James said as he pulled a chair over and sat in front of them.

"Did you sign the list to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas?" He asked looking at them.

"Not yet. We wanted to talk to you first." Melinda said.

"Good, because I asked for the time off to take you guys on a little trip." He said with a small smile.

"What kind of trip? Where are we going?" Harry asked with excitement in his voice.

"That is a surprise." James said his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Wait, are you sure this is safe? What if he finds you?" Melinda said getting worried.

"I got that taken care of. Remus, Sirius and Professor Dumbledore is going with us." James said trying to calm her.

"Then why do you look so worried?" Melinda asked.

"Because this isn't going to be an easy trip. For any of us. Now Its almost diner time. We leave in the morning so go eat and then get packed. Ok?" James said ushering them out.

Melinda tried to ask him what he meant but he shut the door before she could and she had no choice but to follow Harry down to dinner. James sighed as he heard them leave then went over to his desk and picked up the picture that sat on it. It was one of him and Lily just after they got engaged. He looked at it for a few more minutes then sat it back down on the desk.

"They need to see all this. They need to know." He said out loud trying to convince himself he was doing the right thing. He then walked down to the great hall and ate dinner then went up and packed his bag. After he got done he picked the picture back up and looked at it again. _Lily, give us strength._

A/N: I know it is terribly short but I want the next part to be one whole chapter and that would make it far, far too long. Don't worry though the next chapter will be up by Saturday at the latest. Hope you liked it. R&R


	15. The Dursley's

Summary: Voldemort didn't kill James. Instead he sent him to a place equivalent to hell. Now 14 years later, he has escaped and is looking forward to spending some quality time with his children. Too bad Voldemort has other plans.

A/N: I told you I would get it out by Saturday. And I promise this chapter will be worth the wait. It seemed I confused a lot of people and I'm sorry to say this chapter doesn't clear a lot of things up. But so you aren't confused I will explain. He is taking them to Godric's Hollow where they lived when Voldemort killed Lily. And where Lily is buried. That is why he was such a wreck in the last chapter. Hope that clears some things up. And I hope you enjoy it.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 14: The Dursley's

Just as James said they were woke up bright and early the next morning by Professor McGonagall. She told them to meet James in his office after they were dressed with their stuff. They threw their clothes on in a hurry said good-bye to Ron, Hermione, George, and Ginny and went downstairs. James opened the door and saw Harry and Melinda practically shaking with excitement. He quickly led them over to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder. After a few minutes, all three of them appeared in the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld place.

"Hey Guys. Where's Professor Dumbledore?" Remus said as they sat down.

"He said he would be along later."

"Daddy, will you please tell us where we are going?" Melinda said looking over at him.

"Ok I will tell you one of the places we are going and that's it. Did your Aunt and Uncle ever tell you about your grandparents on your mom's side?" He asked turning to Harry.

"No, they told me they were dead. Are they…" Harry asked the trailed off thinking of all the lies the Dursley's had told him.

"No, they aren't dead. In fact I talked to them about an hour ago. And they are anxious to meet their grandchildren. But we aren't going there until Christmas eve. First place we are going is the Dursley's." James said looking at them. Shock spread over Harry's face when he heard this.

"Why?!"

"To pick up the rest of your things and tell them that they are no longer your legal guardians." James said smiling.

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" Harry said looking up hopefully.

"Yep, you both are welcome to move in with me if you want. That is?" James said instantly deflating.

"Daddy, of course we want to but where are we going to live?" Melinda asked.

"Way ahead of you, but that is tomorrow's surprise. That is all you are getting today. So how about lunch?" James asked. They spent most of the afternoon eating and listening to stories about their dad's days at Hogwarts. Finally at six Professor Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace.

"I'm sorry I'm late, James." He said sitting down. "I had to get the others home safely and make sure the castle was safe."

"No problem, Albus. Well, its too late to set out now. Why don't we get some sleep and start out fresh tomorrow?" James asked Everyone who nodded. Remus started upstairs but was pulled into the study. He looked around and saw Melinda closing the door behind him.

"Melinda? Sweetie, what's wrong?" He asked.

"You know where we're going don't you?" She asked looking into his eyes. He nodded with sadness clouding his eyes.

"Is where I think we're going where we are going?" She said trying to catch his eyes. He just nodded again avoiding her eyes. Her knees buckled on her and she sank onto the couch behind her.

"Remus, I'm not sure if I can handle this." She sounded so scared he knelt down beside her and looked into her eyes.

"I know this is going to be hard on both of you. But you can't keep avoiding going there forever. If it makes you feel better it's going to be just as hard on James as it is on you." Remus said trying to comfort her.

"I know and I want to go. It's just hard." She said giving him a weak smile.

"I know, baby. Well, you better get some sleep."

He walked up her up to her room and then went to bed hoping the next couple of days would go alright. They got up around eight the next morning and by nine they were standing outside of number 4 Privet Drive. James led them up the front walk and knocked on the door. They heard movement behind the door and a second later Petunia Dursley opened it. When she saw James she paled to the color of a sheet.

"Hello, Petunia. I would say it's good to see you again but we never really got along, did we?" James asked. "Can we come it?" He asked politely. Finally Petunia got her voice back.

"We?" She asked. He stepped aside and when she saw Melinda she paled even further.

"Hello, Aunt Petunia." Melinda said coldly. "Please we really need to talk to you and your husband." At this she stood aside and let them in. They immediately went into the living room and waited while she went and got Vernon. Finally they came back in the room looking very scared of the wizards in front of them.

"I just want to tell you, the only reason I haven't jinxed you into oblivion for what you have done to my son is because I can't leave them again. I don't understand how you can treat your own flesh and blood like that but I really don't care." James said looking at Petunia. After taking a deep breath James continued to speak a little more calmly.

"Now, to why I'm here. I came here to get the rest of Harry's things and to inform you that he won't be living here anymore. He is no longer your responsibility. Harry, you and Melinda go get your things." James took a seat on the Dursley's couch. He only had to wait a few minutes before Harry and Melinda walked back into the room carrying a single book bag. They started to walk out and at the door jam James turned back to look back at them.

"You won't ever have to see us again, maybe that will make you happy. And for your sake I hope you can live with yourselves." With that he stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind him. Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore had waited for them. They looked up at him as he approached.

"Well, I feel better." He said as he walked up beside him.

"Glad to hear it, Prongs. Where to now?" Sirius asked.

"We might as well go ahead there. I don't want to stay after dark." James said looking at them.

"Ok hold hands." Remus said. They disappeared with a pop and reappeared in a village in front of a huge fountain. Harry looked up at the man in the middle of the fountain and realization dawned on him.

"I know him. That's Godric Gryffindor." Harry said turning to look at his dad.

"Good job, you have been paying attention in history of magic." James said as he looked up at the fountain too. Suddenly horror appeared on Harry's face as he realized what this meant and asked the question he feared the answer to.

"Where are we?"

"Godric's Hollow." James said with a grim sad look in his eyes.

A/N: God that was a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R.


	16. Godric's Hollow

Summary: Voldemort didn't kill James. Instead he sent him to a place equivalent to hell. Now 14 years later, he has escaped and is looking forward to spending some quality time with his children. Too bad Voldemort has other plans.

A/N: I know I'm behind I'm so sorry. I have had such a long couple weeks. But enough out of me on with the story.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 15: Godric's Hollow

"Dad... Dad what are we doing here?" Harry asked looking around.

"Harry, I know it's hard for you to back here. But you need to know what this place means and what happened here." James said stepping up beside his son.

"I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED HERE! Mom was killed here!" Harry yelled. James visibly flinched at his son's words.

Sirius stood between Harry and James and tried to calm Harry down.

"Harry, listen to me. You haven't seen this place since you were one. And you haven't visited her grave at all, that's not healthy. James knows this and so do Remus and I. You haven't had a chance to grieve and that isn't right. You need to see this." Sirius said gently.

Harry stared at his god-father then turned to look at his sister. A simple nod of her head to him that she agreed he sighed and looked back at his dad and nodded. James led them up the winding road until he stopped outside a demolished cottage. He looked up at it and tears came to his eyes.

"This is it." James said as they came up beside him. Harry and Melinda looked at the house and tried to hold the tears back. Melinda suddenly noticed that names were carved into the wood of the fence.

"Dad, what is that?" She asked.

"Oh, that is people who gathered here and put their names down to remember us or Lily. Sirius started it, see." They looked closer and noticed Sirius' name burned onto the fence post.

"Can we?" Harry asked.

"Sure get your wand out and trace the letters of your name onto the wood." James said.

They did as he said and their names seemed to burn into the wood. Melinda wiped a stray tear from her face as she stood up and looked at the house. James then turned and led them down a small dirt path. They came to a set of iron gates that opened with a creak that sent shivers up Harry's spine. James continued to walk until he stopped in front of a grave. As Harry and Melinda stared down at the grave the dam broke and they let their tears flow. James took both of them into his arms and let them cry it all out. Suddenly the silence was broken by many loud cracks and several death-eaters appeared out of thin air.

"Our lord didn't think you were foolish enough to come back here Potter. But you never were very intelligent were you?" One of the asked in a eerily familiar voice.

"That's funny, Malfoy. Seeing as how I got better marks than you in everything." James said as he drew his wand and put himself between the death-eaters and his children. He felt Sirius and Remus shift around him and realized they too were shifting their position to block Harry and Melinda. Malfoy seemed to notice this and laughed.

"We aren't after your little brats at the moment. No, we are after you. Come with us now and we will let them live." Malfoy said coldly. James felt Melinda's grip on his robe tighten and he smiled at her.

"Don't worry Angel. I'm not going anywhere. I got a better idea." James said grinning mischievously. Remus and Sirius knew what that grin meant and they almost felt sorry for Malfoy. Honing in on his quidditch speed, James sent a ball of light at the death-eaters they were all blasted back and all but Malfoy was knocked unconscious. James walked up and stood over Malfoy.

"You can go back and tell your lord that if he ever comes near me or my kids I will personally kill him." James said his voice taking on an almost evil sound. He waited until Malfoy apparated away then turned back to Harry, Melinda, Sirius, and Remus.

"I love that spell." James said grinning.

"What was that?" Harry asked in awe.

"That was a spell your dad created when we were in school. I remember the first person he tried it out on." Remus said half delighted half annoyed.

"Who?" Melinda asked as they started to walk out of the cemetery.

"Snape." James said as he opened the gate. Harry couldn't help but snort as he pictured Snape flying backwards. Melinda gave him a look that clearly said 'act your age' as they held hands and disappeared with a pop. A few minutes later they looked up and saw a two-story house with smoke coming out of the chimney.

"Where are we, now?" Harry asked.

"You'll see." Sirius said as he opened the gate and knocked on the door. A few minutes later a old thin woman opened the door and gasped.

"James?! James! Henry, Henry!" She yelled as she pulled James into a hug. The woman was clearly over fifty but still had streaks of blond in her gray hair. As soon as James let go of the woman a old man rounded the corner and again even though he was clearly over fifty waves of black mixed in with the gray in his untidy hair.

"James? My boy." James embraced Henry and hugged him with all his might.

"What about me? Don't I get a hug?" Sirius asked looking left out.

"Sirius, it is good to see you again." The woman said as she hugged him.

"You too Anna." Sirius said and hugged Henry as well. Suddenly everyone turned to Harry and Melinda.

"Harry Melinda this is your grandma Anna and your grandpa Henry. My parents." James said smiling. Harry and Melinda were pulled into a hug by their grandparents and at that moment they felt they had a family.

A/N: Ok people. Homework time. **What should their grandparents on Lily's side names be? **I had such a hard time coming up with these names so please give me something.


	17. Family Reunions

Summary: Voldemort didn't kill James. Instead he sent him to a place equivalent to hell. Now 14 years later, he has escaped and is looking forward to spending some quality time with his children. Too bad Voldemort has other plans.

A/N: I know, guys I'm late again. I found a great name for Lily's father you are going to love it. Especially for all you Charmed fans. ;)

_Thoughts_

Chapter 16: Family Reunions

Melinda and Harry looked around nervously as Anna lead them into the living room. All around them they saw moving pictures of Anna, Henry, James and another girl that they didn't know. They sat down in the living room and James looked around.

"Where's Gabby?"

"She's at work James. She should be here soon. Wait till she finds out that her big brother is here." Anna said as she conjured some tea, some biscuits, and a bottle of firewhiskey. James, Henry, Remus, and Sirius each got a glass the smoking amber liquid while Anna poured Harry, Melinda, and herself a cup of tea.

"You have a sister?" Melinda asked before sipping her tea.

"Yeah, Gabby. Hey Dad remember the time Gabby first used her powers and conjured about a hundred cookies in her room?" James asked turning to his Dad. They sat there talking for about thirty minutes when a loud bang cut Harry off in the middle of the story of his first quidditch game.

"Mom, Dad I swear I am going to kill Cornelius Fudge if it is the last thing I do." A girl shouted storming into the living room with a furious expression on her face.When she was James she dropped the notebook she was carrying and it fell to the hard wood floor with a thud.

"Jam...James? Oh my god." She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. He spun her around and Harry and Melinda took in her appearance. She was about Melinda's height maybe taller and her slender form made her look like a movie star. She had dark brown hair that fell down well past her shoulders. But the most striking thing about her was her blue-gray eyes.

"I don't believe this." Gabby said as they broke apart.

"I can't believe you threatened to kill Fudge again, you are going to get yourself chunked into Azkaban one of these days." James said laughing at her.

"Hey if she did and I had stayed in there longer we could keep each other company." Sirius said to her. She looked over at him and a dreamy look clouded her eyes. For a moment Melinda thought she was under the imperius curse.

"Hello Gabrielle." Sirius said walking up to her. She looked at him for a few more seconds then kissed him passionately. After a few seconds James spoke.

"Get a room you two." This brought both of them back to their senses.

"Its good to see you again Sirius." She said still hugging him.

"What was that?" Harry asked looking around.

"We used to go out Harry. Actually more than that, we were in love due to be married when..." Gabby broke off with a sad look.

"So how long will you be staying son?" Henry asked.

"A couple days. We have to be at Drake and Rose's by Friday. We are going to spend the holiday's with them and then go back to the Weasley's." James said taking a sip of his firewhiskey.

"Anna Gabby do you want to show them to their room." Henry asked looking over at her.

"Sure. Follow us."

"You go on Mom. I want to talk to Dad for a sec." James said. Anna nodded then led the others out of the room.

"What is it, James?" Henry asked kindly.

"I was wondering if you still have that house out next to the Weasley's?" James asked looking right into his dad's eyes.

"Yeah, why?"

"I just picked Harry's stuff up from his Aunt and Uncle's. When the school term is over we are going to need a place to stay. I am also going to ask Remus and Sirius to stay with us. And as I remember that place is big enough for all of us." James said shuffling his feet. Henry looked at him for a few minutes then took a set of keys out of his pocket and gave them to his son.

"Consider it yours. I'd do anything for you and those kids remember that. Now come on its late and you need to get some sleep." They walked up the stairs together.

A/N: Again I am sorry I am late. I will try to update more often. Do any of you remember the name Drake from any where? Just wondering? ;) R&R


	18. Lucky Gifts

Summary: Voldemort didn't kill James. Instead he sent him to a place equivalent to hell. Now 14 years later, he has escaped and is looking forward to spending some quality time with his children. Too bad Voldemort has other plans.

A/N: Hey guys. I don't really have much to say in my author's not except enjoy.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 17: Lucky Gifts

Harry, Melinda, James, Sirius, and Remus stayed with Henry, Anna, and Gabby for the next few days. The night before they left they were presented Christmas presents from them. As Gabby gave each of them two boxes James looked up at them with guilt on his face.

"We didn't get you anything." He said look uneasy.

"Getting you back and getting to see Harry and Melinda is the best gift we could ever receive. Now open your presents." Anna said kindly. They all tore into the packages, the first to gasp was Melinda. Inside her first box was a beautiful charm on a long silver chain. It was a unicorn and it had a glass ball on its back that had a glittering powder in it. Melinda looked up at them in shock and disbelief.

"Is this what I think it is?" Melinda asked questionably.

"Yep, its powdered unicorn horn. Its for luck. But take good care of it. It was your great-grandmother's." Henry said gently. She got up and hugged Henry and Anna and thanked them.

"What did you get Harry?" Remus asked after putting his bottle of the best fire-whiskey aside. Harry lifted the crate up and showed it to them with a look of shock on his face. Across the front it said, "Quidditch World Cup Standard Quidditch Balls". James looked from it to his dad and knew it was his idea. James gave an appreciative look but Harry nearly knocked Gabby over in his eagerness to hug his Grandma and Grandpa. Melinda opened the gift Gabby got her and was once again staring at something gorgeous. It was a blood red shirt that had gold trim that matched the Gryffindor colors perfectly. Melinda looked at Gabby with tears in her eyes at how beautiful the shirt was.

"Woah, before you get all weepy. I didn't pay anything for that." Gabby said trying to stop the waterworks.

"No, you didn't. This is your graduation shirt that grandma made you." James said looking at her like she was out of her mind.

"I can't wear it any more. Its too small. And I think Melinda would look beautiful in it." Gabby said looking at her niece with a smile on her face. Melinda hugged Gabby as Harry opened her present. He pulled out a long thin silver chain on the end of it was a lighting bolt with rubies embedded in it. Harry looked up at her as if looking for an explanation. Gabby just shrugged.

"Its brought this family luck for generations. I figured you could use it." Harry stared at her intently then smiled.

"Hey wait a minute, you didn't give me a present." Sirius said looking at Gabby.

"Oh, I almost forgot." she got up and sat on his lap and kissed him passionately. After a couple of minutes they broke off and she looked down at him. "I'm going with you guys. Is that present enough for you?" Gabrielle asked. Sirius seemed to think about two seconds.

"Yep that'll do." Sirius said then kissed her on her cheek.

"Gabrielle, honey what about your job?" Henry asked.

"Fudge fired me two days ago." She said angrily.

"Well, on that note we should get some sleep." James said getting up. The next morning was a bitter-sweet occasion. They all hugged each other and then waved good-bye. With a quick pop they were at their next location. While walking Melinda began to get more and more nervous.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked as they walked up to a porch of one of the houses.

"Yeah, just nervous." Melinda rang the door bell and mentally prepared herself for when the door would open.

A/N: Hey guys. I am going to be taking a small break from this story to catch up some of my other ones. I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY! It is just going to take me a little bit to update. So please be patient with me. I will update as soon as I can. Talk to you soon. R&R


	19. Complications between Sisters

Summary: Voldemort didn't kill James

Summary: Voldemort didn't kill James. Instead he sent him to a place equivalent to hell. Now 14 years later, he has escaped and is looking forward to spending some quality time with his children. Too bad Voldemort has other plans.

A/N: Hey guys. I know I have been away from this fic for a really really long time and I apologize. I have had so much crap going on in my life and I will try to update this fic more often. Good news though I finally figured out where I am going to take this one and it will be about ten more chapters. Hope you enjoy them and thanks for sticking with me.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 18: Complications between Sisters

Melinda's hands shook as she waited for the door to open. She was nervous about meeting her mother's mom and dad simply because she didn't know what to expect. Would they be kind like Lily or cruel like Petunia? She just didn't know. That and because she looked so much like her mom she didn't want to surprise them. She started to shift nervously from foot to foot as she heard movement behind the door. Finally, after what seemed like ages, the door swung open and a man in his late sixties stood there. He was about a head taller than her dad and had silver hair which gave him a distinguished look. When he saw her his eyes got wide and he stared at her in shock. Melinda waited uneasily for his shock to wear off and for him to say something. He just continued staring at only her and was oblivious to the other people behind her.

"Oh, my word, you look so much like your mother." He finally said and pulled her into a hug. After getting over her shock she hugged him back with as much force grateful that they he seemed kind and caring. After they broke apart he looked around at the others. His eyes widened slightly as he saw James then they shone with happiness.

"James, my boy, It's so good to see you." He said pulling James into another hug.

"Good to see you too, Drake." James said pulling away.

Next thing Harry knew he too was pulled into a hug by his grandfather. Then James spoke. "Drake, I think you know my sister Gabrielle, and my two best friends Remus and Sirius."

"Ah, yes. I remember you two spray painted the car that Lily and James drove away in when I told you in was a muggle tradition." Drake said laughing.

"Where is Rose?" James asked curiously.

"Where else, out in the garden." Drake said and then led them through the house and into the backyard that was covered in flowers. Most of them Harry and Melinda noticed was Petunias and even more of them were Lilies. Just as Drake was about to call for Rose a blur ran toward James and threw its arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. When the blur slowed down they noticed it was a woman, in her late early sixties. Even though she was so old her hair was still a fire red that shone in the morning light. She finally let go of James and turned toward her grand-children. Rose then gathered them in her arms and hugged them both with a force similar to that of Hagrid.

"My babies." Rose said as she let them go. By this point Melinda had tears in her eyes and Harry looked like her was on the verge. They never knew they had family that loved them this much and finding it out was a little bitter-sweet. On one hand, they had family that cared for them and loved them. On the other hand, they could have had their whole lives to spend with them. Rose finally gave everyone a hug then led them back inside.

"Now you all must be hungry. Why don't you gentlemen go in the living room and talk while Harry, Melinda, and I fix lunch." Rose suggested. They had little choice as she shoved them out of the kitchen. Melinda and Harry sat down on one of the stools at the bar and watched as Rose got out the supplies to make a salad and sat it in front of them along with a large bowl. They got to work making the salad as Rose started something on the stove.

"Grandma, can I ask you a question?" Melinda said looking up from the bowl.

"Sure, sweetie, you can ask me anything." Rose said not turning away from the stove.

"What happened to make Aunt Petunia hate mom so much?" Melinda said in a low voice. Both Harry and Rose stopped what they were doing. Harry had a look of confused anger on his face and Rose had a look of pure sadness and pain on hers.

"Do you really want to know?" she said looking at them. They both nodded so she sat down next to then.

"When your mom and aunt were young they were really good friends, the best of friends. However, Lily was almost always the center of attention. All the people at school liked her; she was smart, funny, charming, and witty. Everything that Petunia wasn't. Don't get me wrong I love Petunia, but she just didn't have the fire that attracted people like Lily did. But she put up with it. We could tell she was jealous of Lily but she didn't make a fuss over it which we were grateful for." She paused and got each of them a cup of tea then continued.

"Everything changed when Lily got her Hogwarts letter. Petunia became hateful towards her sister. They would get in fights often because Petunia would call Lily a freak because she had these powers. Finally, Lily came home after graduating and introduced us to James. They went out for a little while and then James popped the question. When Lily came over to announce her engagement we were ecstatic. Petunia was not. Because this happened to be the night she had invited Vernon, the fat slob, over to dinner. She saw this as Lily trying to steal her spot-light again and us letting her. So she packed her bags and left. I haven't even seen Dudley." Rose sighed.

"So she's jealous of mom and that's why she hates her." Harry asked incredulously.

"Partially, however, that slob of a husband didn't help matters." Rose said angrily. "But don't judge her to harshly guys. She believes in her heart that she did the right thing so I accept that. Now, let's get these boys their lunch." Harry and Melinda spent the rest of the day thinking over what their grandmother said and trying to believe it.

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter and sorry again that its so late. I wanted to put in something about why Petunia was the way she was. And I can't stand vernon as I have made quite clear. Hope you liked it. R&R please.


	20. New House, Old Friends

Summary: Voldemort didn't kill James. Instead he sent him to a place equivalent to hell. Now 14 years later, he has escaped and is looking forward to spending some quality time with his children. Too bad Voldemort has other plans.

A/N: I know. I had to take a break from this fic for a while. I had lost all my inspiration and faith in this story. I am so sorry. I hope you enjoy this one.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 19: New House, Old Friends

Melinda and Harry's heart was heavy as they hugged Rose and Drake goodbye. As they started to apparate Melinda looked back at the house once more. James took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"We'll see them soon. I promise."

Melinda nodded and winced at the uncomfortable sensation of apparation. Her feet connected with the ground and she looked up. They stood outside of a huge house surrounded by a wrought iron fence. They walked up to the house and James unlocked the door. As the lights were turned on Melinda and Harry's jaw dropped. This was exactly the opposite of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The whole parlor was decorated in red and gold and lions stood at the foot of a massive staircase.

"Welcome to Potter Manor."

James shifted uncomfortably as they looked at him in shock. It was clear that they didn't understand how James got this huge house.

"Its your grandpa's. It has been in the family for generations. He keeps it just in case he anyone in the family needs it."

"So this is ours?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yeah, do you guys like it?" James asked nervously. Both Harry and Melinda hugged him fiercely.

"It's perfect."

"We got a couple of pure Gryffindors here, James." Remus said as Sirius, Gabrielle followed him inside.

"Man, I missed this house." Gabrielle said as she put her bags down just inside the door.

"Ok everybody upstairs and pick out your rooms. Get settled in but don't stay up there too long we're going over to the Weasley's for dinner."

They all piled up the stairs. James' sat down in a chair in the parlor and took a deep breath. After about thirty minutes James was about to call everyone back down when the doorbell rang. He opened it and his jaw dropped. In front of him was Angelica Lake, Lily's maid-of-honor and best friend.

"Angelica, what are you doing here?" James said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I heard you were alive and Professor Dumbledore told me you were here. Oh, James this is a miracle."

"No, just Voldemort wanting a fate worse than death for me." James said softly.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Its good to see you again, James." Angelica said as her hand stroked his cheek. Before they could respond a cough was heard from the stairs and they turned and saw everyone standing there staring at them. Melinda looked livid.

A/N: I know it's a little short but I will update as soon as I can. Please R&R


	21. Anger

Summary: Voldemort didn't kill James. Instead he sent him to a place equivalent to hell. Now 14 years later, he has escaped and is looking forward to spending some quality time with his children. Too bad Voldemort has other plans.

A/N: Hey, everybody. I know an update it's amazing. Anyway hope all of you enjoy this chapter.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 19: Anger

Melinda stood at the foot of the stairs hovering between shock and outrage. Sirius coughed to get James' attention as Remus put a hand on Melinda's shoulder to steady her. James and Angelica couldn't tear their eyes off of Melinda's anger filled face. Angelica finally tore her eyes from Melinda and turned back toward James.

"Maybe I should go." She said nervously.

"Yeah, it's good to see you again Angelica. Take care." James shut the door after her then turned back to the crowd at the stairs. After a few minutes of tense silence Remus stepped forward from the back to break the ice.

"Aren't we going to be late for diner?"

Melinda looked at her dad one last time then nodded and walked right past him and out the door. Melinda was the first one who made it to the Weasley's door as she knocked Remus, Gabrielle, Sirius, James, and Harry caught up with her; a few seconds later Mrs. Weasley appeared at the door beaming at them.

"Oh James, we were beginning to worry about you. We have already set up the tables outside." Mrs. Weasley said as she led them inside.

"Sorry about that Molly. An old friend of mine showed up at the house unexpectedly." James said apologetically.

Harry could hear a small snort of disbelief come from his sister who quickly walked over and sat down between Fred and George. James sighed and sat next to Mr. Weasley and dove into a deep conversation with him. All through diner everyone could feel the tension between Melinda and her father but no one dared to comment on it. Finally after diner James thanked Molly and Arthur for their hospitality and led the way back to their house. They had no sooner got into the house when James spoke.

"Melinda can I talk with you? Gabrielle take Harry upstairs and keep him company please." Gabby nodded and walked upstairs with Harry. Remus and Sirius seem to have disappeared into the shadows as James sat down in the seat next to the door.

"Melinda, my fatherly intuition tells me that you are angry with me. Can I ask why?" James said calmly as Melinda paced in front of him. The last part of the question made her stop in her tracks and stared at him incredulously.

"Why? WHY?! HOW DARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU ASK ME WHY I'M MAD AT YOU AFTER WHAT WE ALL SEEN?!" Melinda yelled as tears welled up in her eyes. A part of her knew she was going to far but for once she didn't care.

"A FEW MONTHS AGO YOU TOLD ME HOW MUCH YOU MISSED MY MOTHER. A FEW MONTHS AGO YOU SAT WITH ME AT GRIMMAULD PLACE AND CRIED BECAUSE YOU MISSED HER SO MUCH. AND NOW YOU TRY TO REPLACE HER WITH THE FIRST PERSON THAT COMES ALONG! WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE, CAN EVER REPLACE MY MOTHER!" Melinda yelled and then stormed out of the room leaving James in complete shock. Sirius and Remus stepped out of one of the side rooms and looked at James.

"Can…can she do that?" James said in astonishment.

"Prongs, I believe she just did." Sirius said as he joined James at the bottom of the stairs. Remus walked up to them and stared at where Melinda just exited and shrugged then said what all of them was thinking.

"Well, she's definitely got her mother's temper."

No one dared to approach Melinda's room all night. James started to several times but Remus suggested that he give her the night to calm down and talk to her in the morning. Melinda in the meantime just couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in bed half the night. Just as she was about to doze off she heard a loud disintegrating sound then quiet again. Melinda sat bolt upright in her bed and looked out the window. Everything appeared to be normal but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

She slowly got up out of her bed and made her way down the hall. As she walked down the hall she peeked into Harry's, Remus', Sirius', and Gabby's room; she sighed in relief seeing them safe and sound. At the end of the hall was her dad's room, she approached it and slowly opened the door. Melinda quietly opened the door and stepped inside. At first everything seemed fine then she noticed her dad was asleep on the bed in his robes. She started to walk over to him but was grabbed from behind. A rough hand covered her mouth to keep her from screaming. As she struggled two more hooded figures came out of the shadows and picked James up. She could tell at first glance that they were death-eaters, which made her struggle even more.

"Relax, as long as you obey us you have nothing to fear. Your father on the other hand that's another story entirely." All she heard was their soft laughter as she felt the familiar sensation of apparation.

A/N: For those of you who don't get it the "disintegrating" noise was their shield going down. Special thanks to my muse for this chapter you rock. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


	22. Captured

Summary: Voldemort didn't kill James. Instead he sent him to a place equivalent to hell. Now 14 years later, he has escaped and is looking forward to spending some quality time with his children. Too bad Voldemort has other plans.

A/N: Hey guys. I know this is beginning to be a habit but this story is drawing to a close and I hope you guys will enjoy it.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 21: Captured

Melinda struggled with the guards that dragged her through the dark halls of Voldmort's base and straight up to a large oak door. They knocked on it softly and waited until they heard a cold high-pitched voice say 'come in'. The doors opened wide and she was dragged into a hall about half the size of the great hall, Voldemort was sitting in a high-backed chair at the far end. He stood as he saw his death-eaters drag her in and carry James in.

"I don't remember asking for two people." He said coldly as he stared at Melinda.

"She walked in right when we were taking him." One of them said as they pushed her onto her knees.

"Bad timing on your part, my dear." Voldemort said as he looked down at her. Melinda spit on his shoes and once again tried to break the death eaters' grip. Voldemort chuckled at her defiance then slapped her across the face.

"Such disobedience, didn't your father ever teach you manners?"

Melinda lunged at him fiercely then snarled.

"Don't you lay a hand on my father."

"Sorry, my dear, I'm afraid I can't comply with your request." He said coldly then ordered his death eater to chain the both of them up on one of the walls. "I think its time to get this party started. Evvernate!" (AN/ Spelling???) James groaned and slowly raised his head.

"Daddy? Daddy! Are you ok?" Melinda said desperately. James' head shot to the side and when he saw Melinda he wildly jerked on his chains.

"Melinda?! What happened? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Melinda said softly and allowed herself a small smile.

"What a touching reunion." Voldemort said quietly causing James to look sharply at him.

"James, its been such a long time. How was your stay in the other realm, was it as terrible as they say?" James repressed a shudder and glared at Voldemort. "From your shudder I would say yes. I was just having a conversation with your beautiful daughter. She's as feisty as her mother was, isn't she?" Voldemort said as he stepped very close to Melinda.

"You touch my daughter and I'll made sure you go straight to hell where you belong." James snarled out as he watched Voldemort look Melinda over. Voldemort chuckled and walked up to James.

"Are you so conceited that you don't realize the position you are in? You and your daughter are at my mercy. You know, I was just going to torture and kill you but now I think something more fun is in order." Voldemort said with an evil smirk beginning to form on his face. James eyes got wide as he saw Voldemort point his wand at Melinda. Melinda took a deep breath and braced for the impact of the spell….

A/N: I know evil place to leave off but I'm in a evil mood this week. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! FEAR ME!!!! Oh sorry… I'm back. R&R


	23. Connections

Summary: Voldemort didn't kill James. Instead he sent him to a place equivalent to hell. Now 14 years later, he has escaped and is looking forward to spending some quality time with his children. Too bad Voldemort has other plans.

A/N: I know I am really really really late. I could make up an excuse but it would be just that an excuse. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 22: Connection

Harry woke up to a sense dread sweeping over him. Something was wrong. He could feel it. Something was very very wrong. He ran down the hallway to Melinda's room her bed was empty, her bedding messed up. Next he ran down to his dad's room the door slammed off of the wall behind it as Harry wrenched it open. James' bed hadn't even been slept in. Finally he ran downstairs to to find someone, anyone. It wasn't until he reached the kitchen that he found a sign of life. Remus, Sirius, and Gabby sat at the far end talking into the fire. Their heads turned and took in Harry's appearance then turned back to the fireplace.

"Do what you can Albus. We have to go." Gabrielle said then walked up to Harry. "Harry, sweetheart, why don't you sit down?" That was all Harry needed to hear to send him into a full-blown panic.

"What's happening? Where are Melinda and Dad?" Harry's panic could be felt around the room and it caused Gabrielle physical pain to see what the hysteria was doing to her nephew. She pulled him into a chair and tried to sooth him.

"Please, Harry, calm down. Your sister and dad are missing. Our defenses went down for about five minutes last night and this morning they were gone. We believe they were taken.

"Crucio!" Melinda's scream echoed throughout James' head and the room as he thrashed against the chains. He didn't know what he would do if he got loose but he couldn't just hang there as his daughter was tortured right in front of him. Finally Voldemort lifted the curse and walked closer to to Melinda.

"What do you think, my dear? Has your dear father learned from his mistake yet?" Melinda who was still breathing heavily looked up and spat in his face.

"Get bent, you snake."That single act of defiance took all the energy she had and she slumped against the chains.

"MELINDA! Melinda, Baby, Angel stay with me! Please, Angel. Wake up!" James begged him daughter much to the delight of Voldemort.

"Perhaps its time that I finish this."

James looked deep into those crimson eyes and he knew at that second he wasn't going to make it out of this. He only prayed that the beast in front of him would spare Melinda. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer then opened them again only this time they were blazing with determination and courage.

_I'm coming Lil. _

"Wait I have an idea." Gabrielle suddenly exclaimed. Everyone spun to face her. "Harry was Melinda wearing the necklace we gave her?"

"Yeah she hasn't taken it off since you gave it to her."

"What are you thinking Gabby?"

"Where is your necklace Harry?"

"I have it on."

"Good. Now those necklaces just any ordinary necklaces. They are a twin set that is meant to be given to a set of siblings. They have been in our family for generations. Those necklaces have a special power. When one of the sibling is in mortal danger they act like a portkey. The only thing is you have to warn Melinda before you use it."

"How?" Harry asked.

"Luckily the necklace can also link the siblings for short periods of time. You just have to connect."

"Alright. I have to try." Harry said determinedly. He closed his eyes and reached out trying desperately trying to find Melinda.

A/N: Yay another chapter down. Only one or two chapter left. I hope to finish this soon. Until then R&R.


	24. AN

A/N: First off this is not a chapter. I am so so so sorry that I have not updated in so long. I have so many papers due for my school and I have not had the time to give a chapter that it so rightly deserves. Thank you all for your patience and understanding. Now for the good news, I will be out of school for a month at the end of April. I will then update every single one of my stories. I hope you all stick with me through this and again I will update all of these stories at the end of April. In the mean time hope you all are doing well.

Xxx's and Ooo's,

MelindaPotter.


	25. Connected

Summary: Voldemort didn't kill James. Instead he sent him to a place equivalent to hell. Now 14 years later, he has escaped and is looking forward to spending some quality time with his children. Too bad Voldemort has other plans.

A/N: I know I said after I got out of school at the beginning of April but my cat tore half my keyboard off of my laptop and I just got it back from the shop. Thank you for your patience. Enjoy!

_Thoughts_

Chapter 22: Connected

Melinda shook as yet another curse hit her. She tried not to scream for her father's sake but the pain was so bad that her scream escaped trough her clenched teeth. Suddenly all she could think about was Harry. She could see him clear as day in her head and could not seem to get rid of that image no matter how much she tried. Even odder the image began talking to her.

"_So are you just going to shut me out?" Harry asked._

"_Uh in case you haven't noticed I am being tortured here. Bug me later."_

"_I'm not here to bug you. I am here to save you. You have to let me connect first." _

"_Are you actually trying to convince me that you are really in my head and I am not going mad."_

"_That is exactly what I am trying to convince you of. Although you were always a little bit mad."_

"_Harry? Are you really here?"_

"_YES! Now let me in." _

Melinda lowered the defenses around her mind and after a few seconds she felt Harry's mind merge with hers. It was so... comforting. Her brother's presence in her mind brought a sense of security with it leaving her peaceful.

"_You're ok, Melinda. I got ya. We're on our way." _That was the last thought she heard before she was snatched out of her head and back to reality by a particularly nasty Crucio. Voldemort smirked as at last the girl screamed out loud. He glanced at James who's eyes were fixed on his daughter's now limp form. _I think I can go ahead and kill him now. Then I can finish off this welp._

James didn't flinch when Voldemort's wand turned to him. He was not going to die groveling in front of Voldemort he was going to go out like a true Gryffindor. Brave and Strong.

"Say hello to your lovely wife for me." Voldemort sneered as he leveled his wand at James' heart. James' last thoughts centered on his family. Lily, the love of his life. Melinda, his angel, who loved him more than he deserved. And, Harry, his son, who made James more proud each and every day. _I love you guys. I'm sorry. _

A sudden pop caused both James and Voldemort to whip their heads around there behind them was Sirius, Remus, Gabby, and Harry.

"Let them go Voldemort and we just might let you escape with your life." Sirius said as they drew their wands.

"You will regret ever coming here Black." Voldemort turned to face them and drew his own wand.

After a few more seconds began flying all around the room. Sirius, Gabby, and Remus lured Voldemort away from James and Melinda so that Harry could get to them. Harry rushed over to Melinda and slapped her to wake her up.

"Harry? Its about time."

"Yeah, yeah you can thank me later. BOMBARDA!"The chains immediately shattered and fell to the ground. He did the same with James' then the three of them ran over to where Sirius was.

"Padfoot we have to get out of here before any more deatheaters come."

"Right, Prongs. OY, MOONEY GABBY GET OVER HERE!" Gabrielle was almost to Sirius' side when Voldemort launched a curse right at her back. Before it could connect James jumped in front of it and took it directly in the chest. He collapsed on the ground and didn't move at all. Melinda dropped to the ground beside him and kept screaming Daddy. All James heard as he floated away was his daughter's frantic screams.

A/N: Next chapter is going to be the last. Is James going to die again? Guess you will have to read to find out. Love ya. R&R.


	26. We can worry tomorrow

Summary: Voldemort didn't kill James. Instead he sent him to a place equivalent to hell. Now 14 years later, he has escaped and is looking forward to spending some quality time with his children. Too bad Voldemort has other plans.

A/N: Hey guys. My creative writing class inspired me so here is the last chapter long before I expected it to be ready. Enjoy!

_Thoughts_

Chapter 23: We can worry tomorrow

Melinda's auburn hair swung back and forth as she paced the hard cold floor of St. Mungo's. Her face was stained with tears and her eyes were bloodshot from crying. Harry was curled up in a chair on the other side of the room. He too had tears streaming down his face. He was staring off into space like he was in a trance and didn't notice anyone in the room. Gabby was leaning on Sirius' shoulder who had his arm around her, her eyes darted to the only door attached to the room every few seconds. Remus was sitting calmly still even he couldn't stop his hands from shaking.

"Melinda, sweetie. Sit down." Remus said gently.

"I can't" She stated as she continued to pace a hole into the floor.

Sirius released Gabby and walked up to Melinda and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Listen to me. He'll be ok."

"How can you say that? How can you guarantee that?" Melinda yelled as she once again broke down into tears. Sirius held her until she stopped crying then spoke again.

"Baby I can't guarantee you anything. But your Dad is a fighter. He will fight to get back to you."

"We can't lose him again Sirius." She said. "I can't lose my father again. I don't think I'll survive it."

Gabby's pulled at her long dark brown hair making her look slightly deranged. "This is entirely my fault."

Sirius turned to his love and opened his mouth to comfort her but Harry beat him to it. "No, it's not" He was sitting up and looking straight at Gabby.

"But if I hadn't left the group and stayed next to Sirius then none of this would have happened."

"You didn't shoot that curse Voldemort did. It's not your fault besides if it wasn't for you James would be dead by now." Sirius rubbed her shoulders then sank into a chair beside her. The door they had all been staring at opened and the head healer walked out.

"You're the Potter family?" Gabby jumped up and rushed to him as did the rest of them.

"Yes, how is he?"

"Well that was some curse. We don't know what the after effects are going to be yet but from what we can tell he is going to be fine."

"Can we see him?" Melinda asked desperate to see for herself that her dad was indeed ok.

"Maybe a couple of you at a time for now." Gabby and Sirius looked over at Melinda and Harry and nodded.

"Tell him we love him and that we are right outside." Harry smiled at his aunt then turned to follow his sister and the healer.

"Try not to get him excited he needs his rest. I will be back in a few minutes." He closed the door behind them and they slowly made their way behind a curtain that was dividing the room in two. Melinda had never seen her father seem so weak. He was propped up on a bunch of pillows, his breathing was even but his face was pale and his dark unruly hair was drenched in sweat and clung to the side of his head. Harry rushed over to him and hugged him gently. When he didn't see Melinda on his other side Harry looked up at her. She was frozen and had tears streaming down her face. James smiled gently at her but that only caused her to break down even more and she crushed him in a hug.

"I'm so so sorry. You could have been killed and I was so stupid. If that was the last thing I said to you…" Her words caught in her throat and she couldn't finish.

"Shh shh shh Angel it's ok. I'm ok. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But what about…" Melinda didn't finish but hung her head in shame.

"Melinda, hey, look at me." She raised her head and looked into hazel eyes identical to her own. "You didn't do anything wrong. I completely understand why you got upset. I love you and I'm ok. Ok?" She nodded then buried her face in his gown. James had the funny feeling that she was trying to compose herself.

"Uh I hate to ruin the moment but what about Voldemort?" Harry asked grimly. James beckoned his son over to the bed and the three of them sat on it together.

"He is still going to be coming after me Harry I trust you know this. But the only reason he was able to get to me this time was because the location was virtually unguarded. I didn't have a chance to activate the defenses. Trust me once I do no one will be able to get in unless we want them in. Plus when we leave here there is still the rest of the year at Hogwarts."

"So this isn't over?" Melinda asked faintly.

"No sweetie it's not but for now all I want to do is to be with my children. We can worry about Voldemort tomorrow." They lay together all afternoon, not worrying about Voldemort or anything else, just enjoying each other's company.

A/N: Well that's all folks. I may do a sequel that address Voldemort's death but it won't be for a while. Until then thanks for your support and I love you all. And as always R&R.


End file.
